jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeepers Creepers 3
Jeepers Creepers 3 is a 2017 horror film directed and written by Victor Salva. It chronologically takes place in-between Jeepers Creepers and Jeepers Creepers 2. Gina Philips returned in a cameo as her character Trish Jenner, her first time returning to the franchise since the original film in 2001. Plot 1978 A man is running from the Creeper, just missing being hit by a shuriken. The Creeper eventually catches him and flies off with him. Another man watches this happen from inside his truck. He gets out of the truck to see what happened. Suddenly hearing the Creeper's shriek from high up. Suddenly the machete the man was wielding falls on the hood of the truck, startling the man. He looks up to see a hand fall from the sky. Day 19, 2001 The police have the Creeper's truck and are investigating it. An officer is first injured by the back of the truck by booby trapped spikes when he is looking into the truck. The sheriff, Dan Tashtego arrives on the scene. He gets a quick briefing from officer David Tubbs. While the two are talking, a spear shoots out of the tailpipe of the truck, impaling Tashtego's hat and a car. It then pulls back into the pipe. The two go investigate the area from which the Creeper flew off. While they are talking, an officer comes up to them and tells them that the truck has been taken to impound. Tashtego, very angry, runs back to his own truck. He yells at Tubbs, telling him that the Creeper did these things before and that it destroyed the church from the first movie because it was trying to hide information that it didn't want the officers to know. Tubbs reasons that this is why they should dismantle the truck in impound but Tashtego yells at him that the truck will not make it to impound. The flat bed tow truck taking the truck to impound is driven by Frank and Deputy Dana Lang. In transit, it is suddenly attacked by the Creeper. It unchains the truck and slides it off the bed. When the officers in the tow truck get out to look around, they see the Creeper standing on top of the truck as it drives away, seemingly on its own. When it turns, the Creeper soars towards the duo, abducts Frank and leaves Lang standing, frozen in fear. Day 20 The mother of the boy who was killed by the Creeper in the opening sequence, Gaylen Brandon , is visited by the vision of her son. He talks about an object that Gaylen has hidden on her farm, and strongly urges her to leave the farm. Gaylen refuses, however. Her son, Kenny Brandon urges her strongly, warning that the Creeper cannot be stopped and will kill her, her granddaughter and anyone else in its way in order to get the object. Kenny walks away, revealing his back which was mutilated and then sewed up by the Creeper. This causes her to begin sobbing. Her granddaughter, Addison Brandon notices her crying on the hill top. She then goes to feed her horse, only to discover she doesn't have any hay for it. Riding the horse, Rocket, Addison goes to speak to her grandmother. At first, Gaylen won't answer. She just sits on the tractor and looks lost. Addison tells her she is going to take the truck into town to buy hay and Gaylen indicates they are broke and have no credit. She urges Addison to sell the horse, to which Addison responds that it would be like selling her child. Gaylen tells her that a good mother must make difficult choices for her child. Tashtego, talking to Tubbs, indicates that he is going to destroy the Creeper one and for all. He has put together a task force in order to do this. Addison heads over to her friend Gracie Mathers' home in order to get some hay for her horse. Her brother Kirk Mathers comes out of the house and walks over to his truck, passing a wild rabbit caught in a trap. Gracie complains about the rabbit being trapped and when her mom, Beth Mathers comes out of the house, they both demand that Kirk release the rabbit. Kirk insists that the rabbit is not in any pain and with wild animals, it is kill or be killed. He leaves in his truck with his dirt bike. Beth confirms they don't have any hay, so Addison tells them she is headed over to get hay from Buddy Hooks, who Gracie insists Addison has a mutual crush on. When Addison leaves, Gracie tries to release the rabbit but cannot. Kirk, along with his friends Luke, Red and Jody, are riding on their dirt bikes. They come across the Creeper's truck. The booby traps scare the boys, who all jump on their bikes and try to flee. A spear goes through his leg and drags him back to the truck. Red flees and when the Creeper arrives, Luke and Jody flee too. The Creeper impales them both on one spear through a tree. Later, the Creeper abducts Red before he can get help. Addison ends up at Buddy's father's business to get some hay. Buddy's father refuses to help Addison and when Buddy offers to pay for the hay, his father tells him he can do better than Addison. Buddy gives her some hay. While they are feeding the horse, they see Gaylen digging something up under a tree. Kenny shows up and tells her to stop, but she insists she needs to know what the Creeper is and why it killed him. Tashtego tries to get in touch will Gaylen and he tells Tubbs the story about Kenny and Darla, telling him it was the first time he met Gaylen. Gaylen unearths an old hand of the Creeper, which lifts her into the air and gives her a vision. Buddy takes Addison on a hay delivery. Arriving at their destination, they find the owner and others hiding under cars. The Creeper then shows up and abducts Addison. Buddy is left terrified. Tubbs and Tashtego go to see Gaylen. They notice her hand is hurt and ask her what is wrong. She explains to them how Kenny found the Creeper's hand the night before he died. He had kept it in the barn but the horses wouldn't stay in the barn as long as it was there. Gaylen tells Tashtego that when you touch the hand, you see how the Creeper came to be. She shows them an overturned urn that she had the hand trapped under. Cast * Jonathan Breck as the Creeper * Meg Foster as Gaylen Brandon * Gabrielle Haugh as Addison Brandon * Chester Rushing as Buddy Hooks * Stan Shaw as Sheriff Dan Tashtego * Joyce Giraud as Deputy Dana Lang * Jordan Salloum as Kenny Brandon * Ryan Moore as Kirk Mathers * Brandon Smith as Sergeant Davis Tubbs * Gina Philips as Patricia “Trish” Jenner (cameo) Trivia * Its revealed a special team of people who have lost loved ones to the Creeper has been around for at least 23 years. Their leader is Tashtego, though after his death, Tubbs might succeed him. * The Creeper is shown to love his truck, rescuing it and killing a boy who peed on the grill. * The newspaper clippings at the end of the film imply Day 1, 2024 has arrived. Development As Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral In the original script, the story was to take place 23 years after both films and will feature both Lunden and the origins of the Creeper. The film would have continued the story of the original film with Trish who ironically now has a son named Darry, after her late brother who was killed by the Creeper in the first film. Trish suffers from a recurring nightmare that her son will suffer the same fate. Trish, who is now rich and powerful sets out with Jack Taggart Sr. and Jack Taggart Jr. on a mission to end the Creeper's reign of terror once and for all. The film would have also featured the infamous Creeper truck. The movie was set to be released in 2015. Back on track On September 11 2015, Victor Salva announced that Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral is in production and will be back on set in early 2016, but they did not announce any cast members or plot details. On February 14, 2016 the Jeepers Creepers 3 poster art came out for selling.☀http://moviepilot.com/posts/3777192 On March 25 2016, Trish from Jeepers Creepers is coming back to the ThIrd Installment to fight off the creeper once and for all. The movie began production April 2016. http://bloody-disgusting.com/news/3384303/gina-philips-returning-jeepers-creepers-3/ Final Product The story was rewritten in order for it to act as an interquel taking place in-between the original two films, due to the original Cathedral story being over a decade old. As the story was completely rewritten, the expected cast did not make the cut, except Trish who starred in a cameo role. Category:Films